


Day, Month, Seconds

by Kataclysme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke Being Aizen Sousuke, Hirako Shinji as a captain, M/M, Romance, Urahara Kisuke Captain of the 12th, Urahara Kisuke came back to Soul Society, the three rats - Freeform, they are polyamourous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: Post TYBW Arc - Kisuke returned to the Soul Society to resume his role as captain of the 12th division. There he meets Shinji, again captain of the 5th, Sosuke, now ambassador of Hueco Mundo and the reminiscences of a past relationship. 100 years later, the memory of a love affair between the three of them, which ended in their exile and Sosuke's descent into hell, is still vivid.On the occasion of a diplomatic visit by the former lord of Hueco Mundo, the three men set the record straight and take stock of a century of unspoken feelings.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji, Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke, Hirako Shinji/Urahara Kisuke, the three rats
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Day, Month, Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE
> 
> Here is my lastest baby, a little one shot on UraharaxAizenxHirako.   
> I think about writing a second chapter that will be smut (would u like it ?)
> 
> Have fun !

The war may have been over, but that didn't mean that the Soul Society was any easier.   
Ywhach had finally been defeated, Ichigo had returned to the human world where he apparently lived a quiet life with Grimmjow, who had also decided to start all over again there. 

There was a lot of upheaval in the organization of the Soul Society. New captains had replaced those who had died during the war, allowing Shinji to resume his position as captain of the Fifth, and Kisuke to become captain of the Twelfth again, since Mayuri had decided to devote himself to what he called "family search", which consisted of living with Szayel who had been placed in his custody, and little Nemu.

The council of the new captains had decided to give some liberties to the great criminal Aizen. After all, they were all perfectly aware that despite Ichigo's almost all-powerfulness, without Aizen's illusions, Ywhach could not have been defeated. 

Sosuke Aizen was outside of the Muken, but was constantly watched over by the Reiatsu bracelets that Kisuke had put in place, and could only use a tiny amount of his powers.   
He had taken up a position within the Gotei, that of ambassador of the captains to the new queens of Hueco Mundo, Tia and Nelliel. 

Kisuke found himself in a complicated situation.   
All three of them were back, Kisuke, Shinji and Sosuke at the Soul Society. And the glances they could exchange in captain's meetings or just a contact at the bend in the corridor didn't fool anyone.   
Kisuke knew how to recognize attraction and desire when he saw them. 

And he saw them, once again. 

No one had ever known anything, but at the time, before he was exiled, before Hirako was Hollowified, the three of them had been having an affair. 

It surprised them, I must admit. But the first time the three of them were alone, in the intimacy of the Fifth's captaincy, Kisuke knew he couldn't do without Shinji's blurred look of desire on his face, or the beauty of Sosuke's curvature in full orgasm. 

And even though after all these years, he was still convinced that if Sosuke had carried out his plan, he hadn't planned to fall in love with Shinji and him. 

How could he have planned it? He had made the big bad, victorious and impassive, but Kisuke wasn't born yesterday. He knew a broken heart when he saw one. 

He knew that if Sosuke had a heart, he had broken it by transforming Shinji-kun and manipulating to exile them both.   
Kisuke always had that Sosuke would go all the way, to death if it would free the Shinigamis from the yoke of the King of Soul Society. That he sacrificed them, he and Shinji-kun had destroyed him, of course. But he'd never been surprised. 

For years, he had looked up to the sky with nostalgia, thinking of the happy days when he woke up with Shinji and Sosuke against him, their kisses, their dinners all three of them in the secret of the Fifth or the Twelfth. 

The memories of this relationship that was as passionate as it was terrible had haunted him for years, and when he finally saw Shinji again thanks to Ichigo, he needed only one look to understand that his feelings were still there, and that Shinji still shared them. 

He and Shinji-kun had given in to their desire after a day of training Ichigo, during which all they had done was flirt shamefully and touch each other. The Vizard had stayed at the shop to drink a last tea with him, but as they left, they almost threw themselves at each other.

The relaxed look they both wore the next day hadn't fooled anyone. They had set the table again and it was undoubtedly for the best. 

But even though they were back together again, something was missing. Just the two of them was strange, and it was terrible for both Shinji and Kisuke to see that Sosuke wasn't with them in bed, in the living room, in the garden. 

It was good, but it wasn't enough. Shinji was in love with Kisuke and Sosuke, and without the brown he felt like an incomplete puzzle, and he knew that Kisuke was too.   
They only felt good, happy, and peaceful when they were together. 

The captain of the 5th sighed and put down his brush. They had a meeting soon, and he had promised Kisuke that he would pick him up at the 12th. Anyway, the blond man was in his experiments and nobody could disturb him.

No one except Shinji-kun and Sosuke. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My God, how much longer is this going to go on..."

Kisuke put his hand in front of his mouth to hold back a small laugh at Shinji's remark, who was leaning on his elbow and looking down towards the end of the table. 

The meeting had been going on for hours, and he couldn't take it anymore. In front of him, Zaraki looked ready to jump down the throat of anyone who would bring to their attention anything that would prolong the meeting.

Captain Kyoraku turned to the door at the back of the room, and nodding his head, a Shinigami opened the door. The two people who passed through the door in the following moments caused a collective astonishment among all the captains present in the room. 

Next to Starrk, who had donned the traditional Sou Society dress, was Aizen, as calm and composed as ever. 

But what the hell was he doing there? 

"One more piece of information, and I'll set you free. Aizen and Starrk have just arrived, as you can see, and are here for a few weeks for diplomatic purposes. With all the work going on I'd rather they didn't have to go to a hostel in town, and I'm not particularly keen on leaving Aizen unattended. Who among you could take Starrk in charge? And who for Aizen?"

There was silence in the room as the captains exchanged glances of concern. 

Kisuke's heart was pounding. Sosuke was at the Soul Society. He was going to be there with them! For several weeks!   
It's an unexpected opportunity. 

"I'll take care of it."

He had answered before he had even thought about it, and the suspicious and even surprised looks of the captains enlightened him on this. 

Shinji next to him cast a circumspect glance at him, to which he replied with a wink that made Kyoraku wince. 

"Really, Captain Urahara? You're not going to dissect it for us?  
\- Because you think he'd let me?"

He dared a mischievous look, his smile hidden behind his legendary fan, and Sosuke answered him with a wink. 

"It all depends on how convincing you are, Captain Urahara."

The deliberately banter tone of his sentence escaped no one's notice, and while Kisuke answered with a puff and Shinji-kun with an eye roll, the rest of the captains were either disillusioned or frankly surprised. 

"All right, then don't kill each other, gentlemen. The meeting's over. Good day to you all."

Kisuke nodded his head as his eyes met Sosuke's, his eternal smirk of smugness on his face. 

The evil bastard knew. Kisuke was sure. He knew that Kisuke and Shinji still had feelings for him, and the blond man began to wish more than anything else that was still the case for him.

Sosuke walked towards them with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He detailed Kisuke with his appreciative gaze before scanning Shinji's slender silhouette. 

"Captain Urahara, Captain Hirako. I'm counting on you to take good care of me."

Shinji raised his eyes to the sky, hiding his smile behind his hand, while Kisuke invited the handsome traitor to leave the room and go to the 12th Ward. 

They made their way to the 12th Precinct buildings in near perfect calm, barely disturbed by the shinigamis' whispering as they passed by. It wasn't every day that Sosuke Aizen, the greatest criminal of the Soul Society, could be seen wandering around the streets of the city with the captains he had so badly beaten up. 

Kisuke invited them both to the garden behind his desk, and left Shinji and Sosuke alone for a little tea. 

When he came back, they were sitting on the cushions that were placed in the inner garden. Shinji was leaning against a tree, and Sosuke was sitting not far from him, and their knees were touching. 

Sosuke was looking at the pool, and Shinji-kun was looking at him with blurry eyes. Kisuke stopped on the sliding door step with the tray in his hands. He leaned against the bamboo panel and looked at them, refusing to disturb the calm and surreal purity of that moment. 

It was the first time in hundreds of years that the three of them had been together again, alone. Kisuke was standing there at the entrance to the garden, not knowing if Shinji and Sosuke had noticed that he had returned, and just closing his eyes and enjoying the serenity of the moment did him so much good. 

Sosuke turned his head towards Shinji, and moved his hand forward to slide one of his long blonde locks behind his ear. 

"You let your hair grow back."

The blonde wick was still between his thin fingers, and nothing could be heard but the discreet gurgling of the fountain and the wind rustling in the trees. 

"It suits you."

Sosuke slipped the famous wick behind his ear and pulled out his hand, putting it on his knee. Shinji-kun turned his head away, a bit of pink coloring his cheeks. 

Kisuke smiled, touched by the spectacle that was playing before his eyes. He finally made up his mind and walked towards them, signalling his presence by the tinkling of the cups on the stage. 

He moved to Sosuke's left, forming an arc around the garden basin. He handed a cup of tea to Sosuke who placed it in front of Shinji, and once the cups were set up he began to pour the tea.

"I didn't want to fall in love with you. I had a plan, everything was planned, and you - the two of you - just shoved it around effortlessly, as if nothing had happened."

Kisuke looked up at Sosuke who had just spoken and deliberately stared at the garden rather than at him or Shinji. 

"Because you think we had planned it, maybe? To be in love with a man who puts his goals above all else, who's willing to sacrifice everyone close to him to serve his purpose? Who used us and lied to us from the first to the last second of our relationship?"

Shinji-kun turned his head towards Sosuke, his wounded look on his face, and stood up angrily. Kisuke sighed, closing his eyes.

"You think I don't know that you think we're making a mistake? Grains of sand in the cogs of your plan to become the god of this world?   
\- I said you weren't planned, not that you were mistakes. »

Sosuke emptied his cup of tea and put it down, under the circumspect gaze of Shinji and the curious eyes of Kisuke. 

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did, and if I had to do it again, I'd do it again. It'd just be... different.   
\- Why would it be different? How would it be different? »

Sosuke turned his head to Kisuke who was innocently blowing on his cup of tea. 

"Because this time I'll know that even 100 years and two wars later I'm still in love with you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji-kun gently opened his eyes, completely groggy from sleep. The satin sheets slid down his chest as he slowly straightened up. 

He squinted his eyes, seeing that he had been awakened by the sun passing through the curtains that rippled in the breeze. He leaned on one elbow, looking down at the body lying beside him. On his belly, his face half buried in the pillow, the sheet on his lower back in the hollow of his kidneys and one hand under the pillow, Sosuke Aizen was sleeping the sleep of the righteous. 

Last night was the most amazing night in a long time. Sosuke's shameless confession, their first kiss in almost 100 years and an extraordinary night. 

Sosuke, between him and Kisuke, with his hair in battle and his mouth ajar, panting under the pleasure he felt, was a spectacle that Shinji knew he could never do without now that he had finally found his lovers. And Kisuke, his expert tongue and fingers, all over them, leaving trails of fire on their bodies.

Shinji liked to watch him sleep. Those were the only times of the day when Sosuke was completely calm, when he wasn't gauging and calculating plans. When he slept, his face was relaxed and he didn't have that judgmental pout that he had so often. His hair was free, and rather long after all. 

He gently raised one hand to caress Sosuke's cheek, which growled in his sleep and made more contact. 

Suddenly an arm went around the blond man's waist, and he fell flat on the mattress, while a body was sticking to his back. 

"Go back to sleep, Shinji-kun. It's still early."

Shinji slipped on his back, and turned his head towards the speaker. 

"I know, but I like to watch him sleep... he's so quiet."

Kisuke had a tender smile, as he straightened up just enough to put a quick kiss on Shinji's lips and forehead. 

"It's a change, huh? The only times he drops the mask is when he comes and when he sleeps. With us."

Shinji passed an arm around Kisuke's waist, bringing him closer to him, and began to draw arabesques on his skin, triggering a delicious shiver in the scientist that brought him closer to him. 

"No, but really, he looks like an angel."

Shinji nodded. Sosuke may have been a real bastard, he was still one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. 

"Keep talking and you'll see if I'm an angel."

Kisuke laughed softly while Shinji sneered. Sosuke's eyes were foggy from sleep and his smirk was too tender to be imposing.   
He came closer to them, after having each of them kiss each other asleep and languid, retrieved his pillow and began to go back to sleep, one hand on Hirako's chest, his face turned towards them. 

"Shut up and let me go back to sleep.  
\- Or else what?"

Shinji and Kisuke exchanged petty glances and with a common silent agreement, Shinji detached himself from Kisuke and swung over Sosuke's back. His hands began to run along the back and sides of the brown, while Kisuke embraced his shoulder with tenderness and lightness. 

Sosuke grunted willy-nilly, and finally let out a breathless groan as Shinji's fingers slipped under the sheet to run along his buttocks, his thighs, in a touch as light as that of a feather. 

"You are incorrigible. »

Shinji-kun put his hand on Sosuke's shoulder and turned him onto his back. As soon as he did so he climbed onto the brown's pelvis and began to roll his hips gently, his fingers running across Sosuke's chest, whose breathing was short, and with his hands resting on his hips, slipped them onto the captain's buttocks, enjoying the movement of his pelvis and the contact of their skins. 

Kisuke had his head in his neck, more busy marking it with his teeth and tongue than listening to them. A small moan escaped from Sosuke, wrenching a mean smile off his face as he bent down to kiss him. 

"Maybe, but that's how you love us."

One of Sosuke's hands left Shinji's waist to bury itself in Kisuke's hair, drawing it back to him and kissing him for a longer time. 

"Without a doubt."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, hope u like it !   
> im very sorry if there are mistakes in the texts, im like soooo tired right now --'
> 
> please comment if u like it ! 
> 
> Kataclysme


End file.
